pumpitupfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:Smile Diary D20
Descripción Congrats again to all the WPF winners! WPF 2016 in Bali will go down as one of the best PIU festivals ever held. And I greatly appreciate your love and support for mentormin shown during WPF 2016. I will try my best to make this game the world's finest and this channel YouTube's finest. Thank you. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Patch / Update 1.19 1. New Songs 1) Song : Smile Diary Artist : you BPM : 175 Default step chart : S04, S07, S11, ●S16, D08, ●D17 Unlock step chart : ●S??, ●D?? 2) Song : Campanella Artist : Cashew BPM : 140 Default step chart : S06, S09, ●S16, D10, ●D16 3) Song : Feel My Happiness Artist : 3r2 BPM : 175 Default step chart : S03, S10, ●S17, D06, ●D18 2. New step charts 1) Song : Ignition starts Artist : banya BPM : 146.05 Step chart : ●S18, ●D17 2) Song : Final Audition 3 Artist : banya BPM : 130.5 Step chart : ●S17 3) Song : Beat # No.4 Artist : HEaDTriP BPM : 121 Step chart : ●D18 4) Song : Procedimientos Para Llegar A Un Comun Acuerdo Artist : PXNDX BPM : 160 Step chart : ●S18, ●D19 5) Song : Dream To Nightmare Artist : Nightmare BPM : 178 Step chart : ●S22 6) Song : Yog-Sothoth Artist : Nato BPM : 200 Step chart : ●D17 7) Song : Super Fantasy Artist : SHK BPM : 145 Step chart : ●D18 8) Song : Dolly KiSS Artist : SID-SOUND BPM : 149 Step chart : ●S17 9) Song : REMIX Vacuum Cleaner Artist : Doin BPM : 222.22 Step chart : ●D20 10) Song : SONG Canon D FULL Song MIX Artist : banya BPM : 160 Step chart : ●D24 11) Song : 1950 Artist : SLAM BPM : 200 Step chart : ●S16 (UCS by IMBA), ●S17 (UCS by DAEGUOSU), ●D21 (UCS by ZELLLOOO) 12) Song : Hestia Artist : Gentle Stick BPM : 150 Step chart : ●S17 (UCS by MikeFS), ●D18 (UCS by AlexRose) 13) Song : Chinese Restaurant Artist : Memme BPM : 175 Step chart : ●D17 (UCS by AlexRose) 3. New unlock step charts 1) Song : REMIX Paradoxx Artist : SLAM & NATO BPM : 220 Step chart : ●D28 4. Quest zone Quest “Chapter19” is updated. 1) Song : Butterfly Step chart : S13, S16, D17, D18 2) Song : Crashday Step chart : S06, S11, S17, S19 3) Song : U Got Me Rocking Step chart : S17, S18, D17, D20 4) Song : Csikos Post Step chart : S07, S10, S13, S21 5) Song : Pump me Amadeus Step chart : D10, S18, D19, D24 5. Unlocked Step Charts 1) Song : Force of Ra Step chart : S19 - released! 2) Song : Moment Day Step chart : S18, D19 - released! 3) Song : Houkago Stride Step chart : S19 - released! 4) Song : Idealized Romance Step chart : S18, D19 - released! 6. Changing function - It is changed that you cannot play the step if you didn't unlock it from Event mode. (Mentormin's translation: Now you cannot play locked charts on Event Mode.) - RANDOM FOR WPF 2016 channel is deleted. And we sincerely congratulate to the winners at the WPF 2016 once again. Thank you. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 유튜브 최대 펌프 채널입니다. 구독을 클릭하고 펌프 소식을 받아보세요! ● Specializes in the dance game Pump It Up. SUBSCRIBE and STAY UPDATED with the PIU world! ● Este canal se especializa en el juego de baile Pump It Up. ¡SUSCRÍBANSE y ESTÉN ACTUALIZADOS en el mundo del PIU! ● YouTubeの最大PIUチャンネルです。購読して色々なPIUのビデオとニュースを取得してください！ It Up 2015 Prime 2015 프라임 * For PIU locations around the world, go visit: https://zenius-i-vanisher.com/v5.2/arcades.php * 국내 펌프 보유 오락실 https://namu.wiki/w/펌프 잇 업/오락실 분포 Categoría:Vídeos